


Five Things You Do Right but You Don't Get the Guy

by SlashingToTheDeath



Series: Five [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All Humans, Danny failing at wooing Stiles, Danny wooing Stiles, Friendship, M/M, Requested fic, Romance, Teen Wolf-AU, i think more tags attract more attention, i think this is called spamming... someone stop me, im only good at action angst and drama, lack of alot of Teen Wolf characters, poor attempt at comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashingToTheDeath/pseuds/SlashingToTheDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny sees Stiles and wants him as his boyfriend. However Derek keeps getting in the way.  This is a STEREK (Derek/Stiles) pairing. This is not Danny/Stiles</p><p>AU - ALL HUMANS; NO WEREWOLVES</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You See Him and Make Small Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Teen Wolf or any of its characters. They all belong to its original creator. I’m only borrowing them to write fanfics with. I will gladly return them when I am done. Don’t sue me!

The first time Danny saw Stiles was at a party that he threw for his birthday. Derek, one of his most trusted employees and friend, was the one who brought him over. It was a simple small private party held in Danny’s massive home. Many called it a mansion but Danny set them straight. His house was smaller than a mansion. It only had one outdoor pool, seven bedrooms, three bathrooms, and a maximum of ten closets including those in the bedrooms. The kitchen and living room were of decent size. Some of his employees gaped at the grand piano situated at the window of the living room but he knew they were exaggerating. His house wasn’t that big. He found it to be quite small and stuffy. No one agreed with him but that wasn’t the point. The point was on the day of his birthday Derek had brought over a friend.

Danny had been in the middle of a toast when Derek walked in, don in leather and scowling. He looked around with a quick sweep of his eyes. Their eyes connected and they nodded at each other. Danny moved to look away but did a double take as Derek moved aside to reveal a tall slender looking man. Danny froze and stared. The man was dressed in tight fitting jeans, a red designer dress shirt, and a silver chain hung loosely on his neck. His caramel hair was styled into a buzz cut. The man’s brown eyes scanned the party curiously. He stuck to Derek’s side, unsure about being at Danny’s party.

 _We can’t have that now._ Danny thought. He detached himself from the circle that his employees have caught him in and walked over to greet his friend Derek Hale and the mysterious but beautiful stranger. Derek saw him coming a mile away. The man’s eyes followed every step his feet took. The closer Danny got the straighter he stood. His feet were planted firmly on the ground, waiting for Danny to be within arm’s reach. Danny smiled.

“And here I thought you bailed on me!” He nearly shouted excited. Derek’s scowl loosened. It was the closest to a smile Danny’s ever seen on his face.  

“Sorry, Danny,” Derek apologized. “I had to pick this one up.” He jerked his thumb back at the man who was staring at Danny curiously. Danny’s smile brightened.

“Hi, I’m Danny Mahealani, Derek’s boss and heir to Mahealani Corp.” He stuck out a hand for him to shake. The man took it immediately.

“It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Mahealani, I’m Stiles Stilinski.”

 _What a peculiar name,_ Danny wondered.

“Danny is fine. I’m not Mahealani yet.” He winked. Stiles laughed. It was melodic and hypnotic. Danny found himself chuckling along to his laugh. He lifted up his cup of champagne and took a sip. “Derek didn’t tell me that he was bringing someone. Good thing I always prepare extra food and beverages.” Danny casted a curious glance over at Derek; the man betrayed nothing.

“Sourwolf here decided to drag me out of my apartment.” Stiles glowered at Derek.

“Sourwolf?” Danny was confused.

“Yeah, that’s what I call this dude,” Stiles jerked a thumb back at Derek. The two glared at each other before Derek excused himself to go get some drinks for Stiles and him. “In all the years I’ve known him, I’ve yet to see him crack a smile. I’m beginning to believe smiling and happiness has not been encoded in his DNA. I am tempted to steal a strand of hair and get it checked it out.” Stiles grinned.

Danny laughed. He bent over, closed his eyes, and laughed. Stiles’ grin grew wider. This Stiles person was really funny. He was easy to get along with and Danny liked him. It was a lot to say about a person he met three minutes ago but it was what he got as a first impression.

“So, Derek didn’t tell me what this party is for.” Stiles said. Danny collected himself, wiped the tears from the corner of his eyes, and took another sip of champagne. Once he had his breathing back to normal he cocked his head and smirked. He didn’t know why but he did it.

“It’s my birthday. I turned twenty-six.” He said with pride. Stiles’ eyes bugged.

“Holy shit, you’re my age!” He shouted and pointed with an accusing finger. His arm was tugged down aggressively by Derek who returned with two cups of champagne. Stiles accepted the cup that was thrust into his hands violently. He turned to Derek with a shocked expression. “Dude, you didn’t tell me your boss was my age! Why didn’t you tell me? You know these things are important! Do you know how stupid I look when I don’t know these things? You should have told me that it was his birthday too! I didn’t even get him a present! I know it’s my first time meeting him but still. You know how I don’t like to be the odd one out, the one who’s impolite, the one who’s left hanging because he didn’t get the man a present. Why do you always do this? Why do you always leave the important things out?”

Danny’s eyes widened slightly at the amount of words that came out of Stiles’ mouth in a breath. He wasn’t even sure Stiles took a huge breath before he started to rant. In fact he was positive that he didn’t take a breath. He just started ranting. The words just kept coming and Stiles neither turned red nor appeared out of breath, just very angry and frustrated. Derek took a gulp of his champagne and looked at Stiles calmly. Once the man closed his mouth, Derek opened his.

“Don’t point at him so rudely. I’d like to be able to go to work without embarrassment hanging over my head.” Derek said simply. Stiles clenched his hands into fists. A wave of irritation flooded out of the man and slammed into Danny. Fear spiked in Danny as he recognized the hostile expression on Stiles’ face. He stepped in quickly.

“Well, it doesn’t matter. I don’t mind that you didn’t get me anything. I don’t like receiving gifts anyway. They’re superficial and the thought is what counts.” He said with a smile that faltered slightly under Stiles’ scrutinizing glare. Stiles looked at him suspiciously but let it go. He drank his champagne all in one go and thrust it back at Derek. The man seemed to have gotten the idea and moved to get him some more.

“I’m sorry you had to see that.” Stiles muttered embarrassingly.

“It’s ok,” Danny accepted his apology easily.

“I get over excited when the brute keeps things from me and then throws me into the mix, expecting me to be ok with it and go with the flow.” Stiles rubbed the back of his head.

“I understand what you mean. Derek has the same problem with work too. I’d give him a project to do and the next thing I know, I know nothing and I’m expected to just wing it.” Danny laughed. The alcohol may be working on him a bit. He wouldn’t admit it though. Stiles laughed too. They lapsed into a silence afterwards. Danny drank the rest of his champagne as Stiles surveyed the party. It wasn’t a formal party. It was more like the parties Danny went to during his high school years. He never really liked those stiff and class approved parties. It wasn’t any fun. He liked to let loose and just hang out. Danny was always criticized for it but it was his birthday and he’ll have it his way. The music was blaring in their ears as people danced around the ballroom. Unlike the clubs that Danny’s been to, his ballroom was capable to holding a couple hundred people and still has room to move and spin and do actual dance moves. The snacks and drinks tables were pushed to a corner, out of the way, and easily accessed.

Stiles seemed a little bewildered at the nature of the party. His eyes kept watching those dancing, as if expecting them to all pair up and waltz to a sudden change of music. It wasn’t going to happen and it was funny to watch the man expecting it. Danny wanted to chuckle and call him cute but held back. It was inappropriate, especially to a guy he wasn’t sure if he was gay or not. If he turned out to be straight, he would have not only offended him but lose a possible new friend. Danny didn’t want that. He wanted to at least be friends with this man. He was good company and good company is hard to come by.

“So Stiles, tell me about yourself, is Stiles your real name?” Danny asked after a moment.

“No, it’s a nickname. I don’t feel comfortable with my real name and honestly, it’s too complicated.” Stiles replied.

“Mmhmm, I see. Well, Stiles is good with me. I like it.” Danny purred. Stiles blushed.

 _Yes, it’s possible!_ Danny cheered mentally.

“What kind of work do you do?” He pried even further.

“I’m the sheriff for Beacon Hills.”

“No way!” Danny almost choked on his own saliva. “You’re twenty-six and you’re the sheriff?” He asked disbelieving. Stiles caught a slight case of the embarrassment. His cheeks reddened further and he suddenly found his toes really interesting.

“Well… My father was the sheriff, after… after he died in the line of duty, I was given the position and I took it.” Stiles tried for a smile but it came out solemn and tired. Danny kicked himself in the behind.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to bring up such painful memories.” He apologized immediately.

“It’s ok. My dad received a medal for his heroism and it’s hanging behind the front desk at the station. Anyone who walks by will be able to see how brave and heroic he was. He saved a small young girl from a rapist and murderer. There was this deranged man who moved to our small town a couple years back. He had this sick twisted kink for pre pubescent girls. My dad worked the case day and night, almost became malnourished. At the end, he figured out who it was and went after him. He wanted to save the last girl who was kidnapped. He couldn’t save the others but he knew he could save that one. He saved her but in the end he was stabbed in the heart and died on the way to the hospital…” Stiles’ head drooped and hung and he fell silent. Danny looked around helplessly.

Honest to truth, he had no idea how to deal with this kind of situation. He’s never had to console anyone that was suffering from this much grief before. He’s never had a death in his family and he wasn’t around for the deaths of extended family. His eyes began seeking out Derek. However, the man was conveniently missing at the moment. Danny looked back at Stiles. The man was surprisingly looking at him with wide curious eyes.

“What…?” Danny asked uncomfortably.

“It’s funny,” he said. “It’s funny how I just met you yet I’m telling you about this…” He explained with a thoughtful tone.

“Well, people do say I have this aura that makes them feel safe.” Danny tried to chuckle. Stiles’ chuckle was better than his, in every tone possible.

“I don’t know about the aura idea but I think it’s became Derek trusts you. Derek doesn’t trust many people. He doesn’t spend his time with people outside of required circumstances. Not to be conceited or anything but I’m practically the only friend Derek has and I’ve never met anyone else who knew Derek on a personal level. He came to your party and that says a lot, even though you are his boss.” Stiles’ smile was brilliant.

“Talking about me are we?” Derek reappeared with another cup of champagne. Stiles took the cup.

“What took you so long?” Stiles asked.

“They were out of the one you like. I had to go search for another bottle.” Derek explained.

“Thank you,” Stiles replied gratefully. Derek scoffed and looked away. Danny didn’t recognize that face. He stared at Derek for moment, trying to figure it out. Then a hand grabbed his arm and tugged him towards the front of the room. A table, cleared of all things, was placed at the center and surrounded by his employees. The one tugging him hauled him onto the table and thrust another cup of champagne in his hands.

“To the birthday boy; happy twenty-sixth birthday!” The man shouted at the top of his lungs. The room erupted in cheers. They jerked their cups into the air and then downed the champagne in one go. Danny mimicked them and choked a little when the employee slapped him on the back, obviously drunk.

“Thank you,” he replied to their cheers politely.

“No problem, boss. We were dying of boredom and dreading our dead end jobs until you came along! You were like a breath of fresh air. You actually gave us hope at a promotion. You showed us that not all the higher ups are stepping on our backs and breaking our spines so they can benefit from our hard work.” The man clapped him on the back again. A cart carrying a big gigantic birthday cake was wheeled out in front of them. Danny jumped down from the table and stood in front of it. He counted twenty-six candles as the crowd sang happy birthday. He looked up when someone yelled for him to make a wish.

“Now, I know it’s my birthday and I’m supposed to be selfish with this wish but I’d like to share it with you all. I wish we’ll all still be here in the next ten years and the next ten years after that.” He blew out the candle. They cheered even louder.

Danny scanned the crowd for Stiles or Derek but they weren’t there. The cake was wheeled away and his employees followed behind to get a piece of that cake. Danny was left standing quietly as he looked at the retreating backs, making sure he didn’t just miss the two. They weren’t there. He turned around to the spot they were standing at before he was tugged away. Two empty glass cups sat on the polished marble floor.

His phone vibrated in his pants pocket. He fished it  
out quickly and took a look. It was a text from Derek.

_Sorry for leaving early. Stiles isn’t feeling too well. Thank you for inviting me. Happy birthday, Danny._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know I don’t have the right to start a WHOLE NEW STORY (those who read my other stories know what I’m talking about) but this is a request from my friend who I got to watch Teen Wolf and is now IN LOVE WITH STEREK! (EEK!) 
> 
> This is my first time attempting a Teen Wolf fanfic. 
> 
> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think.


	2. He’s Waiting for Someone so You keep Him Company

After the party Danny was positive he wouldn’t see Stiles again for a really long time. They led different lives and it was almost impossible for their lives to cross paths. Their only common link was Derek. It was a strong link considering they’re both friends with him but Derek doesn’t do hang outs. He doesn’t go to get-togethers as well. So his chances of seeing Stiles were slim. If he knew that he’d see Stiles again, despite the odds, then he would have spent more time on his appearance before going out on a Thursday, three weeks after the party. It was his day off. Suddenly feeling like getting a coffee and eating cake, Danny pulled on a pair of slippers and grabbed his wallet and keys. He left the apartment in a black T-shirt and blue checkered pajama pants. The café was five blocks away so he didn’t see the point in getting dressed properly. The employees there know him well enough to welcome him to the café as is. However, he soon realized it wasn’t the employees he needed to worry about. It was the young man sitting at the back of the café with a book and a large cup of coffee. Danny immediately recognized him as Stiles. Without thinking, Danny ignored the baristas and headed straight for Stiles.

“Such a surprise seeing you here,” he said on a whim. Stiles’ head jerked up in surprise. The young man peered at him then smiled welcomingly.

“Danny!” He almost cheered.

“May I?” Danny gestured to the empty chair.

“Of course,” Stiles offered it willingly. Danny pulled it out and sat down. Stiles closed the book he was reading and turned his undivided attention to Danny. His heart soared as Stiles gave him a patient smile. It was more than he could have asked for from a simple walk to get coffee. In fact, seeing Stiles was already a miracle in the making.

“So do you live around here?” Danny asked once he was comfortable in the metallic chair. He looked away for a minute to catch the eye of one of the baristas. She smiled back at him when he waved and lifted a finger and mouthed the word “coffee”. She nodded; message received. Danny turned back to Stiles.

“I don’t live around here, actually.” Stiles said.

“Oh? Then pray tell what are you doing around here?” Danny leaned forward. He added a soft purr to his voice. Stiles giggled in response.

“I’m waiting for Derek.” Stiles’ words were cold water that cascaded down Danny’s head and seeped into his pores. He was disappointed that Stiles was waiting for Derek. He was hoping he was here by chance, alone. However Danny remained all smiles on the outside. He peered out the window at the tall glass building that was three blocks away. That was his building, his company.

“Derek sure is a lucky man, to have a friend as patient as you.” Danny commented Stiles. The young man giggled once more.

“Try bored out of my mind.” Stiles rolled his eyes. “He told me he would be done with work at twelve; said something about today being his half a day. However when I show up, he’s still working. He had his head buried in a fat folder and rushing through the office like fire was eating at his heels. I tried to follow him and ask him what was going on but no! I can’t ask a simple question because apparently I’m distracting him from an emergency! How distracting is it for him to just simply tell me that we couldn’t leave yet because he needed to take care of emergency business? Apparently it’s rocket science because he screams at me and forces me to sit in his office. He even tried to lock the door! That bastard! However I was smart. The minute I heard the words ‘emergency meeting’, I high tailed it out of there. There was no way I was sitting there twiddling my thumbs while Derek has a meeting. I know all about Derek’s meetings. They go on forever. So I grabbed a book off his shelf and declared that I am waiting for him here.” Stiles pointed down at his lap at the end of his rant.

Danny’s eyes were wide with wonder. He knew that Stiles was capable of talking for a long time but it was still surprising to hear him talk. Once again he studied his facial expressions, wondering how he wasn’t choking for breath or how his face stayed so pale without a tint of pink. It was fascinating to Danny. He laughed when Stiles scowled and drank his coffee.

“Well, Stiles, if you don’t mind, I’ll keep you company until Derek shows up.” Danny suggested. He leaned back as the barista came over with his cup of coffee. She set it down before turning to return to her post. Stiles’ eyes widened.

“You’d really do that?” He asked in surprise.

“Of course, why not, it’s my day off and I don’t have anything to do. We’ll save each other from boredom.” He stirred his coffee before taking a careful sip. It was scalding hot. Stiles smiled brightly and reached over the table to grab onto Danny’s hands. He clasped them between his and squeezed.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you; you’re a life saver!” He exaggerated. Danny laughed loud and deep. Stiles was definitely an interesting person.

“You’re welcome.” Danny said. Stiles released his hands and returned to his seat. His smile was wide and excited.

“So!” He shouted but shrunk in himself when half the café looked their way. Danny chuckled. “So, tell me about yourself Danny. I didn’t get a chance to hear about you at your party.”

“That’s right, how are you feeling? Derek texted me that you weren’t feeling well,” Danny remembered. Stiles waved at him dismissively.

“That was nothing. My stomach probably had too much gas and he freaked out. The Sourwolf could be paranoid from time to time.” Stiles rolled his eyes. Danny nodded.

“Well, I’m glad you’re ok. I wouldn’t know what to do if my champagne had somehow caused you to suffer illness.” Danny joked.

“If it did, you would have heard from my lawyer weeks ago.” Stiles joked back. Danny arched a teasing brow. He leaned back.

“Anyway, tell me about you,” Stiles rerouted their conversation.

“What do you want to know?” Danny asked happily.

“Are you native to Beacon Hills?” Stiles asked as a starter question.

Danny nodded. “I am.”

“Really? How come I’ve never seen you before? Surely we would have gone to the same high school at least.” Stiles grew more curious. Danny hummed as if in thought then leaned forward.

“I’ll tell you something interesting.” He whispered. Stiles leaned forward. “I’m actually a genius with an IQ of one-eighty.”

“… You’re shitting me!” Stiles exclaimed.

“Nope, I’m not. I skipped a couple of grades and went straight for college. I’ve been working since I was sixteen.” Danny felt pretty good about himself. He grinned wide and raised his chin high.

Stiles clapped his hands in awe. The sound was soft, almost quiet, but it fueled Danny’s pride none the less. He felt more confident than he’s ever felt before.

“My turn, what’s your favorite food?” Danny asked suddenly.

“Oh? We’re playing twenty questions?” Stiles asked.

“I figured it would be a good way to learn more about each other.” Danny explained. “Unless you don’t want me to know, I understand if that was the case.”

“No, it’s not that. I just wasn’t aware you were interested.” Stiles took a sip of his coffee. It probably had gone cold, judging by the slight disgust Stiles showed after sipping it. Without a word, Danny offered his cup of coffee. Stiles stared at it. Danny jerked it forwards, slightly aggressive in insisting he take it.

“I can afford another one,” he said when Stile still didn’t take it. “I insist.” He added. Stiles was still hesitant about taking it but he slowly wrapped his hand around the cup. Their fingertips touched and Danny’s heart soared for the stars. He wrenched it back down though. He wasn’t in the all clear yet. Stiles wasn’t his. Until Stiles was his, he can’t allow himself to get carried away. He needed to be calm and precise if he wanted Stiles.

“Thanks,” Stiles blew into the cup before taking a sip. He moaned at the deliciousness. Danny turned around to signal the barista for another cup of coffee. She smiled and raised her hand, telling him that she got his order. He turned back around.

“No problem, I wouldn’t want you drinking cold and stale coffee.” Danny winked. Stiles blushed. He hunched over the cup and took tiny tentative sips. Danny fought against the widest smile he knew was struggling to spread across his lips. The barista appeared by his side with another cup of coffee.

“Thank you,” he smiled at her politely.

“Don’t forget to pay.” She sang with a wink. Danny laughed. Stiles arched a brow.

“You always forget to pay?” Stiles asked.

“No, I never forget to pay. She just gets anxious.” Danny stirred his coffee with the little red straw that she placed in it. Stiles didn’t look convinced but let it go.

“You haven’t answered my question.” Danny pointed out.

“The one about food right?” Stiles asked.

“Yep, that’s the one.” Danny crossed his leg and leaned heavily onto the table.

“I don’t really have a particular favorite… hmm… I guess pizza?” Stiles didn’t sound so sure. “I practically grew up on it until I learned how to cook.”

“You know how to cook?” Danny asked. Stiles wagged a finger at him.

“Uh-uh-ah,” he said teasingly. “My turn,” he breathed out. That tone of voice sent a vibe straight through Danny’s stomach and landed in between his legs. He pressed them tighter together in hopes it would go away. He didn’t need to embarrass himself. He took calming but silent breaths to cool his heated blood.

“What was your first impression on Derek?” Stiles asked.

“Derek?” Danny choked. His problem solved immediately with a death threatening dose of freezing cold ice water dumped on his heated senses.

“Yes,” Stiles took another sip of coffee.

“Well,” Danny didn’t want to answer that question. He didn’t want to talk about Derek while he was trying to score himself a boyfriend. Talking about Derek was definitely not the way to go. However Stiles looked genuinely interested. His eyes were wide with attention and his fingers curled tight around the cup of coffee as he waited for Danny to answer his question. “My first impression on Derek was that he was a jerk.” Danny couldn’t help but speak the truth.

Stiles burst out laughing. He threw his head back and laughed loud to the ceiling. Then he jerked forward and his eyes were glowing with amusement.

“I knew it! Everyone says that! That brood is never going to change.” Stiles said fondly.

“I didn’t really mean anything by what I said. I only thought that because when we offered him a seat, he told us he’d much rather stand and did so throughout the entire interview.” Danny explained. Stiles’ eyes bugged before he laughed even harder.

“Man, this is priceless. I remember that day. Derek wouldn’t tell me anything about the interview. No matter how hard I pressed. I tried all sorts of ways to get him to talk but he wouldn’t!” Stiles clutched his belly.

“I can understand that.” Danny chuckled at the memory. He couldn’t believe he still remembered after this long. “We asked him all sorts of questions ranging from professional to his personal life. He was unwilling to give the personal details but we let it slide. We only wanted to get to know him better. I think we made him uncomfortable. I remember during the end of the interview, one of the board members asked him if he was married or single. Derek stayed silent for a moment then just left.” Danny wondered for a moment what that was about.

“Yeah, Derek’s strange like that. I don’t understand why he can’t just answer simply. He over thinks things and then all sorts of problems arise from it. I can’t count how many times I had to clean up after him because of his stupid habit. You know, I told him before that interview to stick to simple and honest truths. I said ‘simpler the better; don’t over think it because the answers are always simple’. I’m guessing he didn’t listen?” Stiles looked to Danny for confirmation.

Danny shook his head. “Actually, I think he did. Most of his answers were two or three words. We had to ask him to elaborate a few times because he answered a question that required him to think with two words.”

A smile spread across Stiles’ lips. It was a smile of fondness and happiness. Danny cocked his head to the side as he tried to understand why Stiles would have that kind of expression. It didn’t seem to fit into their conversation. Danny took a sip from his coffee. Stiles looked out the window and the smile widened. He jumped up suddenly and charged for the door. Startled, Danny stood as well. He turned to see what caught Stiles’ attention. His stomach dropped once he saw Derek walk into the café. Stiles stopped right in front of him. They exchanged words before Derek looked his way. Danny waved and convinced himself he was happy to see Derek. A smile spread across his lips as a result. Derek walked forward with Stiles by his side.

“Danny,” Derek nodded.

“Derek,” Danny nodded back.

Stiles stared at them. “You two are weird.” He commented before picking up his book and the coffee that Danny gave him.

“I’ll wait in the car, Stiles.” Derek said as he turned. He nodded good bye to Danny before leaving.

“Well, thank you for keeping me company.” Stiles reached out a hand for Danny to shake. It seemed weird but Danny latched on. It was a chance to touch Stiles.

“You’re welcome, any time you need me as company just have Derek ring me up.” Danny winked. Stiles laughed.

“Bye,” he released Danny’s hand and made for the door. Danny was reluctant to let him go. However he did. It would seem abnormal for him to hold onto Stiles. He watched the door close behind Stiles. He turned when Stiles disappeared at the corner of the front of the shop. Stiles’ back faced the window as he crossed the street to Derek’s car. Derek was already inside with the engine running. Stiles opened the passenger door and slid inside. He was smiling and talking while pulling on his seat belt. Derek said something back before pulling away from the curb and disappearing from Danny’s view. Danny huffed in disappointment. He was hoping Derek would have taken longer but of course, today was the day Derek decided to not take forever to conclude a meeting. Why couldn’t the guy just work with him?

Danny picked up the two remaining cup of coffee on the table and dumped them out in the garbage. There wasn’t a point in staying if Stiles wasn’t around. He approached the counter. The barista slapped his receipt on the counter. Her eyes steadily trained on his as she waited for him to pay. He pulled his wallet out while eying the cakes. A tingling settled on his throat as his eyes caught one of the slices of strawberry mouse cake. He licked his lips when his eyes landed on the chocolate cake next to it. Then he arched a brow; why not? It was his original plan. He turned a blinding smile at the barista.

“Actually, can you add one of each cake and another large cup of coffee to the bill?” He pointed to the miniature cakes sitting inside the glass refrigerator. The barista nodded eagerly before packing his order and handing it off to him. He slapped a hundred on the counter.

“Keep the change.” He said before carrying the gigantic box and his coffee out of the café. He swore he heard the barista squeal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo… I don’t think that was my best work. Honestly I wasn’t sure where this was going. I wanted to write something else but I felt like this should come first.
> 
> The original person who requested this fic is no longer my friend. I feel that I should inform my readers of that just in case someone gets any ideas. I am not continuing this fic as some secret code for wanting to be friends again. There is no desire to reconcile what so ever. I don’t want to leave my other readers hanging in disappointment. Don’t try anything, don’t even think about anything, and just leave me alone. 
> 
> My other readers, I will continue this fic. I already have the ending planned. In fact, I’m so well planned that I wanted to write a later chapter instead of this chapter. (XD) But I knew this one had to come first so please do comment and tell me what you think!


	3. He’s Caught in a Bind so You Help Him Out

After the encounter Danny had with Stiles in the café, he kept a look out for the object of his affections wherever he went. It was a little obsessive but he couldn’t help but feel frustrated when he thought about a missed chance to talk with Stiles again. So he looked around when he went to work. He peeked into the café on his way back home, praying that Stiles would be in there with another cold cup of coffee. Stiles never showed up at the café again, at least not yet. Danny found himself disappointed every time he arrived home at night without seeing Stiles. It was like the young man didn’t exist anymore. It was a silly thought but Danny couldn’t help but think that one night as he toes off his shoes and heads into his kitchen. He peered at the little note posted on the fridge that he wrote to himself earlier that morning. It told him to go grocery shopping. Danny opened his fridge to take a look. It was indeed empty. He only had one bag of vegetables left and it was turning yellow on him. He looked into the freezer. There was only a cellophane wrapped steak left, once part of a package of three. Danny sighed. Quickly he grabbed his keys and wallet before putting on his shoes again. He turned off all the lights and headed back out into the night.

The supermarket was quiet with only few people wandering about with carts. There were hardly any families around, only single men and women still in their business attire and looking weary. They were men and women who could relate to him. Danny grabbed a cart and made for the vegetables. He always went for the vegetables first. The aisle was empty. He pushed the car slowly as he examined the veggies. They weren’t the best qualities but he wasn’t expecting the best. He was ok with decent and edible. Danny plucked a bag off the roll at the side of the stand and began to pick through the broccolis. That was when he heard his voice. Danny stopped immediately and looked around frantically for Stiles. His eye scanned everyone that was near. None of them looked like Stiles. Stiles’ voice filtered through the supermarket’s buzzing noises once more. It sounded a little farther away. Danny quickly picked out several batches of broccoli before following the voice. He sounded frustrated and he was yelling at someone.

Danny found Stiles at aisle three, the cereal aisle. The young man was standing by a cart near the center of the aisle. He wasn’t alone though. A man dressed in a white T-shirt and faded blue jeans stood by him. The man stood extremely close to Stiles, invading his personal space. Stiles tried to back up but the man was persistent. Danny felt anger boil in him when Stiles turned his head away and he saw the expression of utter disgust. Without thinking, Danny charged down the aisle with his cart. He left his cart behind a few paces before walking up to the pair.

“Look dude,” Stiles spoke again with annoyance. “I am the Sheriff of this town.” His voice turned threatening. The man chuckled. He leaned his weight onto the shelves behind Stiles, boxing the man in. Stiles leaned heavily onto the shelves to get away from the man.

“I don’t mind. Most people find it a turn off but I love a little kinky play.” The man breathed in Stiles’ face. Stiles made a “blech” face. The man didn’t appreciate it. He growled and gripped onto Stiles’ right bicep.

“Look kid, I’m going out of my way here. You’re attractive and I like you. So throw me a bone here.” He had the audacity to think Stiles was the one being difficult.

“Let go,” Stiles glared at the hand that was gripping him too hard.

“Quit playing hard to get, kid. Don’t think just because you’re the Sheriff you can do as you please.” The man growled. Stiles glared at him.

 _That’s it._ Danny grabbed onto the man’s wrist. They both turned to him in surprise.

“Stiles, is this man bothering you?” Danny asked in a menacing tone. Stiles blinked then turned to glare at the man.

“Dude, get your hands off me before my man here beats you.” Stiles threatened. Playing along, Danny tightens his grip on the man’s wrist. He grunted in pain and released Stiles’ bicep. Stiles slid out from between the shelf and the man to stand beside Danny. Danny released the man’s wrist.

“You should have told me you were taken. I don’t do taken fuckers.” The man spat. Stiles glared at him.

“It shouldn’t matter whether or not I’m taken. You should have backed off the minute I said I wasn’t interested.” Stiles took a menacing step forward. The man curled his lip upwards in dismissive annoyance.

“You’re wasting my time.” He turned to go. Stiles breathed out when the man disappeared. He turned to Danny.

“Dude, where’d you come from?” He asked with a crooked smile. Danny turned to him.

“I was actually at the vegetable aisle when I heard you shout.” Danny pointed to his cart. Stiles laughed.

“So you decided it was smart to come and see what I was screaming about? The people who were around dispersed immediately when they realized he was hitting on me.” Stiles waved to the empty aisle for emphasis. Danny took a look around just to be polite.

“Well, I’m not most people besides I wanted to make sure you were ok.” Danny couldn’t help but let a little fondness escape him. Stiles arched a brow at him before turning to the cereals. He observed them with serious seriousness. (lol, I love that)

“You do know I’m the town’s Sheriff,” he commented as he plucked a box of Fruit Loops off the shelf. Danny leaned against Stiles’ cart as he watched Stiles examine the box like he’s never seen it before.

“Doesn’t mean you don’t need caring,” Danny countered. Stiles looked at him with mild surprise. Slowly he dropped the Fruit Loops into his cart.

“You know, I’ve never actually had many people say that to me.” He commented with a thoughtful look before he turned back the aisle to pluck a box of Cheerios off the shelf. He dumped it into the cart without examining the box. Danny straightened himself when Stiles made to grab the cart’s handle. He rushed to get his cart before joining Stiles in walking to the next aisle. Stiles didn’t bother to look at him as he looked at the different brands of bread. Danny wasn’t having any of that though.

“I find it strange that we’ve never met before but the moment we do, we keep bumping into each other.” Danny said as he plucked a bag of wonder bread off the shelf. He placed it gently into his cart. Stiles took a bag of small hamburger breads then a bag of wonder bread.

“I was thinking about that actually.” Stiles said. He turned to face Danny. A mischievous smirk graced his lips. “You wouldn’t happen to be stalking me, are you? If you are then you’ll have to excuse me while I go call Derek. He takes care of all my stalkers.”

Danny laughed. Stiles snickered.

“No, I’m not stalking you. I just happen to be wherever you happen to be from time to time.” Danny winked. Stiles arched a brow.

“Ok, that was a little creepy.” He admitted before moving onto the jam and butter section. He picked out a large jar of strawberry jam then orange jam and a large container of I Can’t Believe It’s Not Butter. Danny made a disgusted look at his choice of butter. Stiles caught the look and pretended to look offended.

“You have your choices, I have mine.” He waved the container at Danny before dropping it into his cart.

“Right,” Danny said before moving past him to the milk aisle. Stiles followed him. They picked out their milk. Danny went for the 1 percent and Stiles went for the 2 percent. They continued their grocery shopping together. Stiles made comments left and right. Danny was soaring high in the sky. Much like most of his encounters with Stiles, he did not expect to see Stiles at the supermarket. He also did not expect to save him from a creep. However Danny accepted everything with gratefulness. Everything that had happened so far was working in his favor. Stiles was becoming familiar with him and he got to know about Stiles more.

As they stood in line waiting to get their items checked out, Danny went over what he learned about Stiles. Stiles liked to eat Fruit Loops and Cheerios. He liked wonder bread and small hamburger breads. The jams he preferred are strawberry and orange. He doesn’t actually eat real butter. He drank milk but extremely reduced fat milk. He had a habit of buying his groceries in pairs of twos. He ate beef, steak, and pork more than he eats chicken. It appears he had a preference for meat more than vegetables considering his cart was mostly filled with meat. There were several bags of vegetable but not a large variety.

Danny felt accomplished as they made their way out of the supermarket and into the parking lot.

“Where are you parked?” Stiles asked as he waddles beside Danny, weighed down by bags of groceries. Danny wasn’t that much better off himself. He had at least six bags hanging off his arms. He needed to stock up for at least a week. He didn’t have much time to do grocery shopping.

“I’m near the center.” Danny said. “What about you?”

“I walked here.” Stiles said bluntly. Danny looked at him weirdly. Stiles chuckled nervously. “Do you think you can give me a ride?”

“Sure, I don’t mind.” Not only did Danny not mind, he was beyond ecstatic. He had a chance to see where Stiles lived. Stiles was allowing him to know. That was a huge step he had taken to get Stiles to be his boyfriend. He was closer than ever. He knew it. They walked together quietly. Or at least Danny wished they managed to do so. Halfway through the parking lot, the scum that had hit on Stiles in the supermarket appeared from between two dark SUVs. In his hand was a can of beer. Danny checked his watch. They had been in the supermarket for at least forty-five minutes. The man looked drunk.

 _Great…_ His night was going so well too.

Stiles stopped walking once the man spotted them and advanced on them slowly. His footing was sloppy, wobbly, and dangerous for his physical health. At any moment he could have toppled over and hit his head or harm himself in some other way. The man lifted a hand to point at Stiles.

“I know you.” He slurred. Stiles arched a brow.

“Do you, now?” He asked in a disinterested voice. Danny had to do a double take. He had never heard Stiles sound so emotionless or was it angry? He wasn’t sure which one it was. They sounded so close in tone. The man stumbled closer.

“You’re that cutie who wouldn’t stop being difficult. All I want is a quick fuck but no! You can’t give it to me!” He shouted.

“My answer is still no.” Stiles said. The man growled and lurched forward but stumbles backwards. One of his legs lifted into the air and he danced around on one leg before finding his footing.

“Stiles, I don’t think engaging him is a good idea.” Danny whispered.

“I got this.” Stiles responded in a dismissive manner. He dropped his bags onto the pavement and walked forward. He placed his hands on his hips. Danny stared at him worriedly as he approached the drunken man. He grabbed the man by his shoulders and steered him towards the closest car, one of the dark SUVs. The man leaned against the trunk when Stiles pressed him against it. He tried to make a grab at Stiles but Stiles pushed his arms back roughly. The man grunted. He glared then charged forward. Stiles side stepped him then pushed him back towards the car with a palm to his chest. The man coughed then looked at his beer can. It hadn’t spilt. He took a sip. If the situation wasn’t serious, Danny would have applauded for the man’s miraculous feat.

“Give me that can of beer.” Stiles held his hand out as if the man was just going to give it up like that.

“Fuck you, bitch!” The man shouted.

“Sir, I’m reminding you that I am this town’s Sheriff. I have the authority to arrest you for drunken disorderly and public indecency.” Stiles warned him. The man appeared to not have heard him. He charged for Stiles.

“I’ll show you public indecency!” He shouted. Stiles took a couple of steps back when the man ran for him. However Stiles miscalculated and tumbled over his own grocery bags. Danny’s eyes bugged.

“Stiles!” He shouted. Without thinking he dropped his bags and raced for the man charging at Stiles. He tackled him and they both fell to the ground. The man, despite being drunk, was fast though. He flipped them before Danny managed to get himself into the right state of mind and punched him square in the face.

“Danny, shit!” Stiles scrambled up onto his feet. Danny grabbed the man’s fist as it came in for another blow. He didn’t see the man’s other fist though and it connected with his left cheekbone.

“Mind your own god damn business, you fucking piece of shit!” The man shouted. His beer breath smelled awful. The man breathed directly into Danny’s nose and Danny couldn’t help but cough. That earned him a knee to the balls. Danny squealed in pain. He curled into a ball. The man slid off of him with a smug look.  

“Sir, you are under arrest!” Stiles shouted as he grabbed the man. Danny didn’t really get a good look at what was going on. He was too busy cradling his balls and praying to all the Gods he knew for them to still have proper functions after such an attack. However he caught a glimpse of the two men wrestling before Stiles had the man pinned and a grocery bag wrapped tightly around the man’s wrists. When did Stiles get the grocery bag, Danny didn’t know. Stiles looked over to Danny once the man stopped struggling, presumably passed out.

“Danny, you ok?” Stiles asked. Danny tried his best to sit up. It hurt but he managed. He panted then took a deep breath.

“Yeah, I’ll live.” Danny smiled tiredly and painfully. Stiles looked down on the man he was sitting on top of. He pulled his head back by his greasy black hair.

“Looks like he wore himself out,” Stiles dropped his head softly. Then he looked at Danny. “Umm… think you could drop me and drunk-y here off at the precinct. It’ll be a lot faster if I bring him in myself than have someone on patrol bring in him.”

Danny looked at the man then at their grocery bags. He didn’t have a desire to make a trip to the precinct. It was late enough already. If he made that trip he wouldn’t get the six hours of sleep he was looking forward to.

“I understand if it’s too much trouble. I’ll just have someone pick him up if you don’t want to drop me off.” Stiles said hurriedly when Danny hesitated to answer. Danny quickly stood and gathered up the grocery bags.

“No, no, it’s not a problem. I’ll take the bags. I’m not sure I can handle carrying someone, especially violent drunks. I’ll leave that to the professional.” Danny smiled at Stiles. Stiles smiled back gratefully. He picked the man up by his arms and dragged him along. Danny walked ahead of Stiles, trying to locate his car while the adrenaline pumped through his veins. Stiles was quiet as he maneuvered the man to walk and not slump over. How he was doing that with the man unconscious was behind Danny.

“Here she is.” Danny announced when he saw his small four door black BMW. He fetched his key as best as he could and popped open the trunk. He dumped everything inside before opening the back seat’s door. Stiles dragged the man inside. They both got into the car and Danny drove off towards the precinct. Stiles pulled out of his cell phone and began texting.

“Who you texting?” Danny couldn’t help but ask.

“I’m texting Derek, telling him what happened and that I’m stopping by the precinct to book drunk-y.” Stiles jabbed a thumb back at the drunk man. Danny furrowed his eyebrows but concentrated on driving.

_Why is he texting Derek about it? What does it have to do with Derek?_

The precinct was quiet when they arrived. Danny parked the car and Stiles moved to get the man out of the back seat.

“I need you to come in and make a statement; be my witness.” Stiles said after they haul him into the main lobby. Two of the uniformed officers immediately came around the desk to haul the guy to where they needed him to be. “I know for a fact that the moment he wakes up, he’s going to claim I attacked him without reason and threaten to sue me for police brutality.” Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Alright,” Danny agreed.

“Great,” Stiles looked around before waving a passing officer over. “I need you to take Mr. Mahealani’s statement on the guy I just brought in.” Stiles nodded to where the officers disappeared with the drunken man.

“Of course, Sheriff,” the officer responded easily. He looked at Danny. “Mr. Mahealani, this way please.”

Danny followed him but not without a glance back at Stiles. Stiles had already turned away and was heading in another direction. The officer sat Danny down at an empty desk with a witness form and a pen. He explained what he needed to write down and that his signature needed to go on the bottom. Danny nodded his head and got to work in writing down what happened. The officer ventured off somewhere but came back with a cup of water.

“Here, it’s to calm your nerves.” The officer commented. “You look a little freaked.” He said. Danny looked down at his hands. They were shaking a little.

“Thanks,” he drank the water in one go. “I’m done.” Danny handed the paper over to the officer. The officer looked it over.

“Ouch, he got you in the nuts huh?” The officer winced.

“Yeah,” Danny winced as well. “I hope they’re still in working order.”

“You should get them checked just in case.” The officer said. “Hey, listen, you want to press charges?”

“Press chargers? I attacked him first.” Danny pointed out.

“That’s true but you did it in defense of the Sheriff when the man attacked him. You have a case. It’s small but you have one.” The officer explained. Danny took a look around the precinct. It was pretty empty. Then he shook his head.

“Naw, I’m not pressing any charges.” He said with a small smile. The officer shrugged.

“Suit yourself,” he said.

Danny didn’t think it was right to sue a guy who was probably living paycheck to paycheck. He was rich enough as it is. He didn’t need any more money.

“Can I go?” Danny asked.

“Yeah, you’re done.” The officer waved him along.

“Is it ok if I say good bye to the Sheriff?” Danny asked.

“Yeah, his office is to the right, straight down.” The officer said.

“Thank you.” Danny followed the instructions and made a right. He saw Stiles’ door immediately. It was closed but the lights were on. He knocked gently. “Stiles, may I come in?” He asked.

“Sure, com in.” Stiles sounded distracted. Danny opened the door and walked inside. The office was clean but had an old feeling to it. Stiles sat at the desk with a file filled with papers, messily scattered about the table.

“Whoa, what’s all this?” Danny asked as he approached the desk.

“The paperwork for bringing in that guy,” Stiles said. He looked back down at the current paper in front of him. “I got to fill out all sorts of forms. I haven’t even gone through his personal effects yet.” He groaned. Danny couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Well, I’m done so I’m gonna head home.” Danny said. “Do you need a ride?”

Stiles looked up.

“Actually—“

“Stiles!” A voice interrupted them. They both turned to see Derek charging down the hall. He barged into the room. Stiles was up from his seat immediately.

“Derek, I told you I was fine.” Stiles said.

“That was a text.” Derek grabbed Stiles’ hands and turned him around, checking him for bruises. Stiles rolled his eyes.

“It was only a drunkard. You’re making it look like I was shot or stabbed.”

“You’re lucky it was only a drunkard.” Derek countered. Danny couldn’t help but laugh. They looked at him.

“What?” Stiles asked.

“Nothing, you two must be close. I’ve never seen Derek so worried and disheveled before.” Danny commented. They looked at each other.

“Danny—“

“Danny, thank you for helping Stiles,” Derek interrupted Stiles once more. Stiles glared at him as Derek stepped forward to offer Danny a hand to shake. Danny took it.

“No problem, I just happened to be there is all. I’m assuming you’re Stiles’ ride home?” Danny asked.

“Yes,” Derek answered.

“Alrighty then, good night Stiles, Derek,” Danny nodded to each of them before leaving. Derek closed Stiles’ office door behind him. As Danny made his way to his car he wondered about Derek’s behavior. It was kind of strange. The way he practically ran through the precinct wasn’t normal behavior for friends, even best friends. There was also that phrase Derek spoke to him: _thank you for helping Stiles._ It seemed out of context. From social experience, that wasn’t a phrase for Derek to use. It was a phrase for family to use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! Two chapters in a day!?!??! I think not! But then YES IT REALLY DID HAPPEN! *screams in extreme joy* 
> 
> I think this chapter was pretty good. It’s the longest one yet too. 
> 
> As usual, comment and tell me what you think. :D


	4. He Asked You to Go Shopping so You Go

It was a quiet Friday evening when Danny’s phone rang. He was in the middle of chatting with his business partners in a five star Japanese restaurant. He had just initiated cheers when his phone vibrated in his pockets and began chiming that annoying loud high pitched chime. He only picked it because it was loud and wouldn’t get lost amongst noise. Now he was regretting it because all his business partners were looking at him. Danny felt like throwing himself out the window for forgetting to silence his phone. He jumped up quickly and reached for his phone.

“I’m sorry.” He apologized. One of his partners laughed.

“Don’t worry about it Danny-boy. We all get tired and forgetful once in awhile. Go take it. We’ll wait.” He said. Danny nodded.

“Thank you, I’ll be right back.” Danny escaped the table immediately. He rounded the corner towards the bathroom and entered the men’s bathroom. He locked the door. Danny took a look at the caller ID. It was Derek. He growled. These past few months he was not fond of Derek. It wasn’t the man’s fault. He just happened to butt into Danny’s plans to get Stiles to go out with him. Derek didn’t know that. It wasn’t right for Danny to have some sort of hostile feelings towards him but Danny did. He took several deep breaths before picking up the call.

“Derek, I am with the business partners. This better be an emergency.” He scolded like he would a child.

“… I am so sorry!” A different voice answered back. Danny’s heart did a leap. It was Stiles on the other side of the call. “If I had known I wouldn’t have called! I’m so sorry! Did I mess anything up? Of course I did. Why did I even need to ask? What is wrong with me? Why can’ I do anything right? Danny, please forgive me. I didn’t mean any harm. Derek just wouldn’t call you no matter how much I begged so I stole his phone while he’s showering. I know I should have thought before calling but I just don’t have time to waste.”

“Stiles, Stiles, its ok,” Danny tried to cut in. He cursed himself for stuttering a little. It was hard trying to cut Stiles off when he was on his rants. Stiles eventually quieted down. Danny took a breath before continuing. “You didn’t ruin anything. My partners were considerate enough to let me take this call. So, what can I do for you?” Danny felt a smile tug on his lips.

“Umm-well… Derek’s birthday is coming up in a week. Wait, you know that right?” Stiles’ tone changed immediately. He sounded like he just blew a major secret that Danny wasn’t supposed to know.

“Yes, Stiles, I know Derek’s birthday is next week. I was planning on treating him to lunch that day.” Danny said.

“Oh good, because I wasn’t sure if Derek wanted you to know; he’s stingy with the whole birthday thing. Anyway, Derek’s birthday is next week and I was wondering if you could go birthday shopping with me. I need a second opinion.” Stiles requested. Danny’s heart did several leaps.

 _He’s inviting me out!_ He shouted in his mind. He tried to contain the excitement bubbling up from his chest.

“Sure, I’d love to.” He said with his utmost concentration to keep his voice leveled with just the right amount of contentment. Stiles squealed on the other side of the phone.

“Oh thank God! Derek doesn’t have many friends. I think we’re it for him. I would have cried if you said no.” Stiles rambled.

“I wouldn’t say no. I did kind of promise you that I’d be there if you needed my company again.” Danny reminded him.

“I thought that was for boredom. I didn’t realize it applied to shopping for Sourwolf’s birthday present.” Stiles admitted.

“Well, it does. So when do you want to go? Give me a time and place.”

“How about tomorrow at noon; we’ll have lunch in the mall.” Stiles suggested.

“Deal, I’ll see you at noon tomorrow at the mall entrance.” Danny said.

“Alright, night.”

“Night,” Danny hung up and exited the bathroom. He returned to the table where his partners were chatting quietly. They looked up as he slid back into his seat.

“Everything alright, Danny?” One of the asked concerned. It wasn’t concern for him though. It was concern for their profits and the money they invested into Danny’s company. Their expressions seemed genuine enough but it didn’t fool Danny. He knew the business game and he wasn’t going to be naïve in thinking they seriously were worried for him. He smiled and poured himself another cup of tea and refilled empty cups around the table.

“Of course, the business is intact and still running. It was only a minor malfunction with the copier in my office. My secretary wanted to know if she should just throw it out or have someone repair it.” Danny lied smoothly.

“She should throw it out. How much can a copier cost anyway?” One of them said.

“I was thinking the same thing.” Danny smiled approvingly.

“It’s always best to dump the old and bring in the new. The old ones always fail you when you need them most.” Another said while tucking a salmon roll into his mouth. He chewed happily while the others agreed in a murmur. Danny chuckled in agreement.

“I’ve always hated old things.” He commented in a soft quiet voice. The man across from him gave him an approving eye and lifted his glass of tea.

“To another term of good partnership,” he announced.

“Absolutely,” Danny was the first to lift his cup. They clanked their cups together then continued eating. Danny remained quiet. He was too happy to actually participate in the conversations more than he had to. Stiles just made his day. Danny feared he wouldn’t be sleeping that night. He’d most likely be up fretting over what to wear, how he should act, and trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Stiles _asked him out_.

Dinner lasted much longer than Danny realized. His business partners got talking about politics and how it would affect the economy. It was a hot topic amongst them, considering politics was a huge part of their industry. Danny didn’t have much love for politics. His opinion was that it was in the way and created too many bad relationships between people. A lot of the companies in his field crashed and burned because of politics. He prayed every day that that wouldn’t be the cause of his company failing. If it failed that is.

By the time dinner was over, it was already twelve. The streets were empty except for the one or two people who wandered around, probably couldn’t sleep. Danny stared at the street across from him as he waited for the valet to bring his car around. He hated valets. It made the process of getting to his car slower. He always preferred parking the car himself and getting the car himself. It was a much faster process and less intrusive, if he might add. However his business partners loved using valets so he couldn’t deny them. It was bad for business. They stood around underneath the invisible stars, shaking a bit from the temperature drop. Danny had his hands stuffed in his pockets as he listened to the men wrap up a conversation about inept employees. They’d ask him a question or two occasionally and he’d answer without answering. Gossiping about employees, especially to other bosses, was a sure way to lose majority of his company’s man power. He learned it from personal experience. When he was a teenager and just starting out, he watched his father steal employees from his competitions. His father had a system of gathering dirt from other bosses then tempting those unhappy employees from competing companies to switch over. The employees that switched were always the beams that kept the company afloat, no matter how small their position was. Danny knew the effect that would cause him so he avoided it at all cost.

The valets brought their cars around and parked them one after another against the curb. Danny turned to his partners.

“Well gentlemen, dinner was nice. I hope you all get home safely.” Danny shook each of their hands. “Good night, gentlemen,” he said in conclusion.

“Good night, Danny.” The one that stood closest to him said. Danny nodded and got into his car. He drove away silently and without waiting for the others to get into their cars. He was always the first one to leave. He didn’t like staying with them more than necessary. He was always in a hurry to escape.

**STEREK**

The next morning Danny was rushing through his house getting ready for lunch and shopping with Stiles. He changed at least three times, showered thoroughly, fixed his hair, and whitened his teeth with whitening strips. By the time he was changing out of his fifth outfit, he began to feel ridiculous. Somewhere between pulling his pants off and putting on another, he realized he was acting like a girl on her first date. Blushing red, he hurriedly pulled on his sixth outfit and decided to stick with it. It was a warm brown turtle neck sweater that fitted to his muscles and tight black jeans. He checked himself over even though he said he was going to stick to that outfit regardless of how it made him look. It was ok, he concluded. Danny took a look at the clock. It was eleven. He had an hour to get across town to the mall. Hurriedly, he grabbed his wallet, keys, and cell phone. He rushed to his car and pulled out of his driveway.

The mall was crowded for a Saturday. Danny walked in and thought for a moment that it was Sunday. Immediately a teenage girl bumped into him and flipped him the bird for getting in her way. He gave her a look that said “are you kidding me?” She rolled her eyes and showed him her palm.

“Teenage girls are so rude nowadays.” Stiles said from behind him. Danny whirled around. The young man was in a navy sweater and blue jeans. He waved and offered a bright smile. “Good afternoon, Danny.” He said.

“Good afternoon, Stiles. Did you wait long?” Danny asked him as Stiles approached him.

“Nope, I just got here.” Stiles said.

“Good, I hate making people wait.” Danny said.

They walked to the food court together. It was as crowded as the rest of the mall, even more so Danny thinks. Stiles looked around before settling on KFC. He insisted, saying something about awesome fried chickens and gravy. The line for KFC was ridiculously long. He wasn’t even sure if half those people were really buying food. They looked like they were just loitering. Danny tapped the last person’s shoulder.

“Excuse me, are you on line?” He asked him.

“Of course I am. Are you blind?” The man scowled. Danny leaned his head back in surprise. All he did was ask a question! Stiles giggled a little. Danny shot him a glare. Stiles shrugged his shoulders as if saying “whatever, dude”.

They suffered waiting on the longest line for a few pieces of chicken and mashed potatoes. Danny carried their lunch while Stiles ran around trying to look for a seat. Danny almost lost sight of the energetic man a couple of times but Stiles would appear suddenly from across the food court. Stiles waved vigorously at him from a table near the back.

“You’re too energetic.” Danny commented as they sat down across from each other. Stiles grinned and grabbed a drum stick.

“Derek says that too.” Stiles replied. “He doesn’t try to keep up with me the way you do though. He just lets me go and then I find him later or he finds me.”

“Derek’s used to you. I, on the other hand, am just getting started. Trust me, a couple more months later and I’d be right there beside you, never losing you.” Danny promised. Stiles gave him a disbelieving look.

“Oh? You really think you can manage that?” Stiles asked. “Derek would be so proud of you and worry less. He thinks I’m gonna slip and break my head open or something.” Stiles rolled his eyes. Danny laughed.

“I worry about that sometimes too.”

“I’m a responsible adult who’s capable of keeping himself alive.” Stiles glared.

“Right,” Danny teased. “So, what do you have in mind for Derek’s present?”

“I was thinking something along the lines of a new watch but I snuck a peek at the compartment that he keeps his watches in. He has way too many. I think some of them are new too.” Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Derek does have a lot of watches. A lot of the women in his department keep giving him watches as gifts for his birthday or Christmas.” Danny commented. Stiles laughed.

“That’s always the highlight of my day when that happens. Derek always looked overwhelmed when he came home with all those gifts. He’d just dump them on the living room floor and I’d have to pick through them when I have the time.” Stiles stuffed a spoon full of mashed potatoes into his mouth.

“He makes you do a lot of things huh?” Danny commented.

“Not really, I offer to do them. It’s no big deal. As Sheriff I don’t do much. The town is just oh so big.” Stiles spread his arms out and shrugged. Danny laughed.

“True,” he nodded. “So a watch is out. What else did you think of?”

“I thought of maybe a necklace? Men wear necklaces right?” Stiles wasn’t sure. Danny nodded. He’s seen men wear necklaces.

“I’ve never seen Derek wear any though.” Danny pointed out.

“True… how about… a new cell phone? He threw his cell onto the floor a couple nights ago when he called customer service for our cable. They had him on hold for about an hour then they told him that they couldn’t fix the problem over the phone and wanted him to bring the cable box in.” Stiles snickered. “His phone seems ok but he’s been using it for three years now. I think it’s time for a new one.”

“That’s a good idea. It’s practical and you can ensure that he uses it and not just wrap it back up and give it to someone else or leave it in his house to rot.” Danny said.

“Yup, but this mall doesn’t have a T-mobile store. We’ll have to go outside.” Stiles took a sip of his soda.

“It’s ok. I’m not going to limit us to just this mall.” Danny rolled his eyes.

“Alright then,” Stiles burped. “Let’s go.”

Danny gathered up their garbage and dumped them in the nearest bin. They rode the elevator up to the main entrance and left the mall. They walked over to the T-Mobile three blocks away. Danny opened the door for Stiles who thanked him politely.

“Hello, welcome to T-Mobile.” An employee smiled at them.

“Hello,” Stiles approached him immediately. “I’m looking to just buy a phone. My contract isn’t up yet but I want to get a new phone.” Stiles said.

“Alright, what kind of phone would you like?” The employee asked.

“A phone that’s good for business, preferably an Android.” Stiles said without hesitation.

“We have several models.” The employee led them to the Samsung section of the store. Stiles looked each one over carefully and analyzed their functions. The employee stood by their side faithfully answering any questions Stiles had for him. Danny pitched in every now and then with a few questions that Stiles hadn’t thought of.

“I think I want—“Stiles stopped talking when he looked up towards the doors. His eyebrows furrowed as he watched the newly arrived customers. Danny turned to see what had him so intrigued. A group of at least four men walked in wearing large camouflage clothing. Their hands were stuffed in their pockets and they all had surgical masks on. Some of them were coughing while others seemed fine. Danny turned to Stiles who turned to the employee.

“Sir,” he said to catch his attention. “I’m the Sheriff of Beacon Hills and I think you’re about to be robbed.” He said in a whisper. The man’s eyes widened.

“What?” He squeaked.

“Do you have a phone in the back?” Stiles asked. The man nodded. “Go in the back and call the police. Walk naturally; don’t alarm them. Pretend you’re just getting me a cell phone.” The man nodded before turning around and walking to the back. Stiles turned his head to get a quick glance of the group. They were surveying the occupants of the store and getting into position. Two of them stood by the doors while the others spread out towards the cash registers and every corner of the store.

Danny looked at Stiles worriedly. Stiles peered at him before grabbing his hand and squeezing.

“I know you’re worried but don’t worry. When they tell you to get on the ground, get on the ground and keep your head down. Don’t lift up your head or look at them. They’ll take that as a hostile sign. It’ll only single you out from the rest of the people in here.” Stiles informed him.

“Ok,” Danny wasn’t feeling any better but at least he knew what to do. Stiles didn’t do much after that. He stood by the phones with his back to the suspected robbers. He breathed in then out and counted from one. When he got to twenty one of them shot a bullet into the ceiling.

“Everyone on the floor!” Another shouted. Stiles turned around as if surprised and scared. Danny mimicked him. Everyone looked at the group of robbers. They each had a gun all of a sudden and were pointed at the customers and employees. They had everyone boxed into the center of the store from all corners. Danny got onto the floor without question. He looked down at the navy carpet. Stiles got on the floor with him but he didn’t look down completely. His eyes darted around quickly as he watched the robbers move. Danny couldn’t see what was going on but from what he was hearing, it didn’t sound like they were amateurs. He closed his eyes and willed the robbery to be over fast. His wish was denied though when suddenly Stiles stood up and looked the ring leader in the eye. All guns were pointed at him immediately.

“Hold it! You don’t want to shoot me.” He said as he held out his hands.

“Why not?” The ring leader asked.

“Because if you shoot me not only would you do time for grand theft, you’ll be doing time for second degree murder.” Stiles explained.

“What are you, a lawyer?” Another asked.

“No,” Stiles answered. “I’m just a customer who’s looking to buy a phone but if you’re taking all the phones then I can’t buy one now can I?”

Danny wanted one of the robbers to shoot him through the head. Stiles may be the Sheriff but Danny thought he had some serious screws loose if he was going against his own advice to keep his head down and shut up.

“You’re one of them smartasses, aren’t ya?” One more said with a Southern accent.

“Probably,” Stiles smirked. “Now men… and women, I understand that you probably feel a need to rob to make ends meet but honestly? All you need is a proper job.”

“Shut up, smartass!” The closest robber to Stiles knocked him with his gun. Stiles turned to him with an emotionless face.

“I’m not being a smartass. I’m just making a point. You don’t need to rob if you have a proper job. If you need a job then I can refer a couple to you. I get a lot of info about jobs hiring, you know.” Stiles dug his grave even deeper.

“We don’t need a job! We got one!” The Southern accent man shouted.

“What is your job, robbing T-Mobile stores?” Stiles sounded genuinely confused. Danny chanced a moment to look up at Stiles. None of the robbers noticed him though. They were too focused on Stiles. Stiles walked slowly over to one of the counters and sat on it. He crossed his legs and adopted a curious look.

“What do you get out of robbing T-Mobile stores? All they have are cell phones and only little cash. Most people buy with credit cards nowadays. Hardly any pay with cash. So what do you get out of this all?” Stiles asked thoughtfully. He tapped his lips with his finger. “Hmmmm…”

“What the fuck is his deal?” A female robber asked.

“Shoot him!” Another shouted.

“Yeah, boss, shoot him. He’s taking up our time!”

“Let me shoot him! He’s pissing me off.”

“Quiet!” The ring leader shouted the moment he realized his gang was getting rowdy. He stepped forward and leveled the gun at Stiles’ heart. “Listen here, boy, I don’t know what your deal is but I’m on a tight schedule. Get your ass on that fucking floor or I shoot you dead. Your choice,” he said threateningly. Stiles smiled bright.

“I’ve met monkeys more threatening then you.” He said. The man stiffened his stance and took aim.

“I’ll give you a second chance.” He said.

“Don’t have to.” Stiles jumped off the counter. “You won’t shoot me.”

“What makes you so sure?”

“The fact that you haven’t shot me yet; if you meant to shoot me then you wouldn’t be giving warnings or second chances. You would have shot me the moment you decided to shoot me. So drop the act. Aha! I know why you’re robbing T-Mobiles now. You’re not just after the cash. You’re after the cell phones. You’re going to sell them on the black market. You’re quite smart; I have to give you that. Why rob jewelry stores and banks with gigantic vaults that have high tech security when you can rob cell phone stores and sell the phones and earn just as much? It’s contains less risk and is faster to rob. You come in, hold everyone hostage on the ground, grab the merchandise, and run out. I’m guessing… ten minutes tops?” Stiles shrugged.

“You like showing off don’t you?” The ring leader asked. “You’re one of those sick fucks who get off on being all smart and predicting people’s moves and thoughts.” He jerked his gun at Stiles. Stiles arched a brow.

“I just like being right.” He said. “I am right, right?”

“…” The robbers looked at each other. They looked uncertain but then the leader snarled.

“Fuck it!” He shouted suddenly then stepped closer to Stiles with the gun still raised. “Yeah, you’re right! We’re doing this because it’s easier, faster, and earns us just as much! What of it then? You can’t do shit! You like being right and you are right but what can you do?!” He laughed. Stiles grinned.

“How about arrest you?” He asked in a happy voice. Stiles turned to look out at the window. His eyes squinted as he concentrated then lifted up his hand. He did some kind of signal and the doors burst open seconds later. The two robbers guarding the door were thrown forward as a SWAT team came rushing in.

“What the fuck?!” The ring leader shouted.

“I forgot to introduce myself.” Stiles said as he stood aside to allow the SWAT team to work their magic. “My name is Stiles Stilinski. I am this town’s Sheriff. Consider today to be your most unfortunate day. You should have robbed this place yesterday or waited until tomorrow.” Stiles commented with a shrug of his shoulders. Once the robbers were all unarmed Danny shot to his feet and crossed over to Stiles. Stiles grinned at him.

“Are you crazy?!” Danny shouted in his face. Stiles looked confused. “You could have gotten yourself killed! They weren’t like that drunkard you arrested a couple of weeks ago! These people had guns and they know how to use them. What would you have done if you had gotten shot or worse, killed?!” Danny was beyond angry. He was livid. To hell with his plan to get Stiles to be his boyfriend; Stiles almost got himself killed. Stiles looked confused and worried. He looked around at their surroundings.

“I wasn’t going to get shot.” Stiles said simply before turning around. Uniforms had filtered into the store and were interviewing the witnesses. Stiles scanned the store before his eyes caught the person he was looking for. Danny watched him as he headed for the previous employee that they were talking to. Danny followed him. Stiles smiled at the uniform that was interviewing the employee.

“Hey,” he said.

“Good afternoon Sheriff,” the uniform nodded.

“Can I borrow him for a sec? I was in the middle of buying something when those guys interrupted.” Stiles requested.

“Of course, sir, I’ll come back later to finish up the interview.” The uniform left to interview someone else.

“I hope this wasn’t too traumatic for you.” Stiles said to the employee. The man shook his head.

“It was frightening but not as bad as the first time I experienced a robbery. I used to work in a bank as a teller. One day we got robbed and I got badly injured. I figured it was time for a job change.” The man chuckled a little. Stiles laughed softly.

“I’m sorry you had to go through this again.” Stiles said. The employee waved him off. “So, to continue our previous conversation, I’ve decided on a phone. I want the latest one.” Stiles rubbed his hands together.

“Alright, let me grab a box and I’ll ring you up.” The employee grabbed a box from the back and headed over to a register. He rung Stiles up and they exchanged money for phone. Stiles thanked him with a mega watt smile.

“Buy present, check!” Stiles cheered happily.

“…” Danny clicked his tongue over the top row of his teeth.

“What?” Stiles asked as they made for the door.

“I’m beginning to think that you’re attracting a lot of danger.” Danny said thoughtfully. Stiles laughed.

“I always attract danger. You just haven’t hung out with me enough yet.” Stiles bumped his shoulder before leading him to a uniform that had just finished an interview.

“You have enough paper to take down our statements?” Stiles asked him. The uniform looked up.

“Yes sir,” he said. “Oh and sir, the deputy called Mr. Hale,” the uniform informed Stiles. Stiles froze. His eyes bugged and he looked around frantically.

“Uh… yeah… uh… I changed my mind! Take my statement when I come in tomorrow!” Stiles turned to Danny and shoved the phone into his hands. “Hold onto that for me. I can’t let Derek find it until his birthday. Bring it over with you when you come over for the party.” He said hurriedly before turning away to make a run for it.

“Wait, when is the party?” Danny shouted after him.

“I’ll call you!” Stiles shouted back.

“Stiles!” A stern voice shouted over the commotion. “Don’t you dare run away!”

“Shit!”

Danny turned to see Derek duck under the police tape and marched towards them with his shoulders hunched and his nostrils flaring. He looked pissed… and worried. Danny moved out of his way as he charged by. Stiles didn’t stop to running despite the threatening tone in Derek’s voice. He ran faster instead. Derek chased after him, shouting his name and threats about what would happen if Stiles didn’t stop running away. Danny narrowed his eyes and glared at the two retreating backs.

_He just had to show up…_

“Sir, do you mind if I take your statement now?” The uniform asked. Danny turned to him distractedly.

“Uh… yeah… sure go ahead.” Danny blinked several times to get rid of his thoughts and focused on recalling the events that just took place.

“Can you tell me from the beginning what happened?” The uniform asked.

“Yeah sure,” Danny replied with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I know, weird place to end the chapter but I just feel like it fits. I doubt anyone wants to read Danny summarizing the robbery. -_- 
> 
> I had a reader tell me that she loved the fact that I had Stiles do the Sheriff-thing his own way. I didn’t realize I was writing it like that but I kind of it like it so I decided to write more Sheriff Stiles. I hope he’s still doing it his own way and I didn’t just mess it all up. 
> 
> This chapter was awesome to write and honestly I had not planned for it to be this long. 
> 
> As usual, please comment and tell me what you think. :D


	5. He Invited You to Go to a Party so You Must Go

True to his word, Stiles called Danny on Wednesday to confirm the date and time for Derek’s party. Danny was reluctant to accept the invitation. He played out several scenarios in his mind where he politely declined the invitation, said he couldn’t make it, or had an emergency business trip scheduled for that day. Any believable excuse would have done. Derek was Danny’s least favorite person. He wasn’t sure if it was just him or the forces of nature but Derek kept popping up left and right whenever Danny tried to spend time with Stiles. It was like the man was stalking them or something. However, despite his dislike of the man, Danny found himself saying yes to Stiles’ invitation. Stiles squealed on the other end of the phone before hanging up. Danny dropped his head onto the table and cursed himself dead. He looked at the phone in his hand. He could always call him back and change his mind. But then wouldn’t that seem suspicious? Would Stiles think he doesn’t want to be in his company? Danny certainly didn’t want to give that message.

“Fuck,” Danny muttered into the wood of the table as he contemplated whether he was secretly a masochist because he certainly was acting like one.

By the time Saturday came around, Danny was standing at Derek’s door with Stiles gift stuffed in one pocket and another gift that he bought on a whim in the other. He looked around at the green yard before daring to ring the door bell. He knew that he would stand on the front stoop for all eternity thinking of all sorts of excuse not to celebrate Derek’s birthday. He wasn’t going to do that though. The man did nothing wrong. Danny knew that. He didn’t deserve to suffer Danny’s irrational anger.

The door opened almost immediately. Stiles stood on the other side wearing a plain grey T-shirt and black sweat pants. He smiled brightly.

 _Great, I feel over dressed._ Danny muttered in his mind as he looked down at the dress shirt and slacks he wore.

“Danny, glad you could make it. Come in,” Stiles ushered him in. “Derek! Danny’s here!” He shouted.

Derek didn’t respond. In fact, Danny wasn’t even sure if Derek was in the house. It was too quiet. Stiles led him into the living room where a bowl of Tostitos chips and jars of salsa were laid out on the glass coffee table.

“Have a seat, Danny. We’re just waiting for two more people.” Stiles informed him.

“Two more people?” Danny asked.

“Yeah, they’re personal friends of mine and they know Derek on some level… insisted themselves that they come…” Stiles curled his upper lip in annoyance. Danny chuckled a little in response. “Anyway, have some chips and well… I’ll be right back after I check on Derek. He’s being too quiet and not growl-y enough. Oh! Do you have the gift?” Stiles asked him in a quiet voice.

Danny patted his pocket. “Yup, didn’t dare leave the house without it.” He winked. Stiles laughed.

“Good, be right back,” Stiles turned and dashed up the stairs. “DEEEEEREEEK!” He shouted dramatically. Danny peered at the Tostitos and plucked one off the tray. He heard Stiles run across the second floor above his head and a door slamming against a wall as Stiles opened it.

“STILES!” Derek shouted.

“Hey, I called. You didn’t answer.” Stiles said before the door slammed shut. Danny couldn’t hear what they were saying but he heard murmurs every once in a while. Then everything fell silent. He tapped his fingers on his thigh as he waited for Stiles to return. Danny felt awkward sitting there. It was too quiet for his liking. He nibbled on the Tostitos chip slowly, much like a mouse or a hamster. Curiously, his eyes wandered around the living room. It wasn’t decorated impressively. The couches were made with average leather dyed in black. The carpet was nice and fluffy beneath the soles of his shoes. There was a bookshelf in the left corner in front of him stacked with all sorts of books. It looked tight. He wondered if he would be able to pluck a book out without toppling over the entire shelf. A large flat screen TV sat before the couches. It was hooked up to a DVD and a DVR. A large rectangular case stood beside it half full with DVDs.

Danny stood from his seat to go take a look at Derek’s collection. He was careful not to touch the glass. Derek seemed like one of those people who were stingy about finger prints and oil on his glass. The collection wasn’t mind blowing but was good enough. It contained mostly action movies such as the James Bond series, The Bourne series, and he even saw The Avengers. There were a lot of superhero movies. Danny counted them. They almost outnumbered the action movies. It was a surprise. Derek hardly seemed like the superhero type. In fact, Danny was positive that Derek had once said he hated superhero movies… so why did he have a whole collection of them?

The door bell interrupted Danny’s thoughts. It rang loud throughout the house and echoed. He turned to stare at the door.

“Danny, could you get that?” Stiles yelled from upstairs. “I’m a little busy…”

“Sure,” Danny shouted back as he walked to the door. He opened it and was faced with a man and woman. The woman was a beautiful red head with striking eyes and dominating expressions. First impressions were she was the kind of woman you don’t push around and do as she says. She cocked her head in confusion as she studied Danny from head to toe and back up again.

“Danny?” the male asked. Danny jerked his head his way. How did that man know his name?

“Wha-Jackson?!” Danny’s eyes widened comically as he stared at the man standing next to the woman. He looked older, more defined, than the last time he’s seen him. Jackson was staring back just as dumb struck. In his hands was a large box from a nearby bakery and hanging off his right arm was a big bag with the words Happy Birthday on it. It had been eight years since they’ve last met. The woman looked even more confused.

“Jackson, you know this person?” She asked him in a demanding voice. Jackson tore his gaze away from Danny to look at his companion.

“Uh-yeah, we met eight years ago when our families both vacationed in Miami. Lydia this is Danny. Danny, this is Lydia… my girlfriend.” Jackson turned to Danny with a stern expression. Danny blinked and blinked again. Then a smile spread across his lips as he stretched out a hand for her to shake.

“It’s nice to meet you.” He said pleasantly.

“Likewise,” she took his hand.

“Come in,” Danny moved aside. “Stiles and Derek are busy doing… something…”

Lydia arched an eyebrow as she passed him. Her heels clacked on the polished wood floor as she made her way to the living room. Jackson walked through the door and kicked it shut. Danny turned to follow Lydia into the living room.

“Danny,” Jackson called after him. Danny turned around.

“Yes?”

“… It’s nice to see you again.” Jackson smiled fondly. Danny narrowed his eyes then turned away.

“Can’t say the same,” he muttered under his breath. Jackson didn’t follow him into the living room. He headed off in another direction and disappeared deeper into the house. Danny found Lydia sitting on the center couch, munching on Tostitos and watching TV like she belonged there. Danny stared at her bewildered. She looked up.

“What?” She asked annoyed.

“Uh… nothing… just I’ve never met any of Derek’s friends and here I am, meeting people who appear to be at home with his house.” Danny took the seat he sat on before. Lydia chomped down on the rest of the chip she had in her hand.

“We’re not Derek’s friends. We’re Stiles’.” She clarified.

“What?” Ok, Danny was officially confused.

“You said you’ve never met any of Derek’s friends. You’re right, Derek doesn’t have any friends. We’re only at home here because we’re Stiles’ friends.” Lydia explained in more words.

“But… isn’t this Derek’s house?” Danny asked. He was beginning to feel there was a giant chuck of the situation that he was missing and it was making him look stupid. Lydia reached across the table to get another chip. She dropped it in the hot salsa and bit down viciously on the coated chip.

“… Who are you really?” Lydia asked.

“My name is Danny Mahealani, Derek’s boss.” Danny introduced himself properly. “Stiles invited me because he said I’m the closest to a friend Derek will ever have.”

“Well, as Derek’s almost-friend you should know that this house belongs to Derek and Stiles. They’re together.” Lydia bit down on the other half of her chip.

“What?!” Danny shot out of the couch like it was on fire. His eyes bugged out of their sockets.

“What-what?” A new voice joined them. It was Stiles. Danny turned to look at him with an accusing glare.

“You didn’t tell me that you were in a relationship.” He said as a matter of fact. Stiles looked confused.

“I thought you already knew.” He said as he walked further into the living room.

“No, I didn’t,” Danny righted him.

“Uh… I am?” Stiles didn’t know what to say. Danny huffed and ran a hand through his hair.

“You didn’t know?” Lydia asked. It wasn’t an “opps, I leaked something” voice. It was more of an “I’m amused” voice.

Stiles peered around Danny and smiled at Lydia. He waved.

“Hey, Lydia,” he greeted her. She waved back. Stiles turned back to Danny. A conflicted expression appeared on his face.

“Look Danny, I didn’t know that you didn’t know that I’m in a relationship with Derek. I thought you knew because you were on friendly terms with Derek. If I had any idea at all, I would have told you from the beginning. This might be a bit hard to swallow since I’m not sure if you’re ok with homosexuality.” Stiles looked like someone killed his puppy.

“W-No, no, no, I’m not mad at you for being gay!” Danny tried to clarify hurriedly. “I’m mad at you for not telling me and making a fool out of me.”

“What?” Now it was Stiles turn to be officially confused. “How did I make a fool out of you?” Stiles’ voice grew an octave higher.

Lydia decided that was a good time to get up and excused herself. She said something about finding Jackson but Danny wasn’t listening.

“Don’t tell me you didn’t notice I was flirting with you and you flirted back!” Danny couldn’t help but shout. He had been stressed the last couple of months after meeting Stiles. His attention was so focused on courting Stiles that he had to put twice as much effort into maintaining his job and keeping up with his routine life. From the beginning Danny thought it’d be easy trying to win Stiles’ heart but apparently he was completely off target because the guy was already in a relationship! Anger boiled in the pit of his stomach. His mind began spewing out livid thoughts, blaming Stiles for not cutting off his flirting with a straight forward and truthful reason. He blamed him for leading him on and playing him for his sick twisted pleasure. Danny knew it wasn’t rational to just assume but rationality was not the same as being angry. They never correlated.

“Stiles didn’t mean to flirt back.” Derek jogged down the stairs in a black silver stripped dress shirt and fitted beige slacks. His green eyes were stern as he concentrated on Danny alone. He walked to stand at Stiles side. Stiles turned to him with a panicked expression. He latched onto Derek’s shirt and whined. Derek gently pried his hands loose and enveloped him in a comforting hug. “I got this.” He murmured. Stiles didn’t look convinced but handed over the reins of control to Derek.

“What do you mean by that?” Danny demanded an answer.

“Stiles is the most oblivious person I know when it comes to flirting and people’s feelings for him.” Derek looked at Stiles who stuck his tongue out at him. “I tried telling him several times that you were flirting with him but he kept insisting you were just being _nice._ ” It sounded like he was talking to Stiles more than Danny. That pissed him off.

“I know traditionally, it’s none of my business but explain!” Danny shouted. Derek sighed.

“I had originally planned to introduce Stiles to you at your birthday party as my husband.” Derek dropped the bomb.

“Husband… you’re married now?!” Danny couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He turned away and ran a hand through his hair. He concentrated his mind on breathing. He had to remind himself that he needed to breathe to stay alive.

“We’ve been married way before I met you.” Stiles blurted out. Derek slapped him lightly on the arm. Stiles winced and slapped him back. Derek glared and pushed him. Stiles pushed back.

“STOP!” Danny shouted. He was in the middle of a crisis and they were messing around? He wasn’t sure how much he can take of this. The two stopped immediately. Derek cleared his throat and gave Stiles a warning glare before turning his attention back on Danny.

“Stiles and I have been married for eight years.” Derek said.

“Eight… You got married when you were eighteen?” Danny’s question was directed at Stiles. Stiles nodded his head.

“Derek and I grew up together.” Stiles started to say but then Lydia came into the living room with a cup of tea. She lightly touched Danny’s arm. Danny whirled around to look at her. There was concern and understanding written all over her face.

“Have a seat, Danny. I know how hard this is for you. Have some tea, it’ll help. Trust me.” She guided him over to the nearest couch and placed his hands around the cup of tea. Danny took it and muttered a thank you. She sighed with empathy before heading back into the kitchen. Stiles took the couch across from Danny. Derek sat down too but at a distance, possibly worried about Danny’s state of mind.  

“Ok… this is a lot to take in…” Danny sipped the tea, luckily it wasn’t scalding hot. Neither of the two said anything. He breathed in and then out. “I… I’m sorry for flirting with you.” Danny stuttered out his apology.

“You have nothing to be sorry for. I was at fault anyway. I didn’t realize that you had no idea about my marriage and I was stupid enough to not realize what was going on.” Stiles shook his head. Danny sighed. He looked at his cup of tea before drinking it all. He knew his reaction was a bit dramatic but he couldn’t help it. It had been months since he’s known Stiles. It had been months since he started flirting with the guy and dropping hints that he wanted to get together. And now they dropped a bomb on him. It was a bit hard to swallow. Danny placed the cup on the coffee table and rested his head in his hands. He gripped his hair tight and sucked in a breath.

Everything was starting to make sense. The relationship between Derek and Stiles seemed odd from the beginning. Danny knew there was more to it than what he thought but he was too pig headed to see it. He was so caught up in his infatuation with Stiles that he refused to see the obvious. It led him to wonder how he could have been so blind. To think he prided himself in being bright and a genius. He just proved himself stupid. They never attempted to hide anything. Stiles even said it himself. He thought Danny knew they were married. He was also oblivious to Danny’s flirting so he couldn’t have known what was happening. It was beginning to sound like one of those “you deserved it” situations to Danny. He snorted then looked up.

“If you’re married then where are your wedding rings?” He asked them.

“We don’t wear them.” Stiles said. “Derek keeps scratching his up and it’s a hindrance to wear mine on the job. So we decided to put them away. It’s fine as long as we know we’re married.” Stiles smiled at Derek. A dagger jabbed its way through Danny’s heart. He began to wish that Stiles wasn’t one for affections. That way he wouldn’t have fallen for him and he wouldn’t be in heart wrenching pain.

“I came up with the idea considering Stiles here, almost lost it fifty million times and one time a thief stole it from him.” Derek looked at Stiles accusingly.

“What?! It’s not like I asked him to steal it! The whole losing it fifty million times comes with my job! My job is hazardous! Why do you think I agreed to it when you suggested it? Do you really think I wanted to walk around without a ring on my finger?” Stiles shot back. “I’ve been waiting for that ring for eighteen years of my life. I wasn’t going to take it off even if it meant the world would die. If it wasn’t for its safety and our marriage, I would have fought you on the idea.” He began to pout.

“Alright, alright,” Derek wrapped an arm around Stiles and cooed at him a little.

That was it.

“I… I don’t think I can be here right now. I’m sorry.” Danny stood up suddenly. He reached into his pocket and brought out his gift for Derek. It was wrapped neatly with blue wrapping paper. He handed it off to Derek who looked uncomfortable accepting his gift. “Happy birthday, Derek; now if you’ll excuse me, I gotta go.”

Danny raced for the door. He charged down the steps and straight into his car. Quickly he drove away from the house and out of the neighborhood.

**STEREK**

It was around eleven at night that Danny truly became drunk. His face was planted on the bar’s surface and a half empty bottle stood by the side of his face. He watched the droplets of water slide its way down the bottle’s glass. He giggled when it hit the table. The bartender shook his head at his pathetic state before turning to serve another customer. The club’s music blared loudly against Danny’s ear drums. It wasn’t his plan to be in a club that day. However when he got home, he realized he didn’t have any beer or alcohol in the house. It had been months and he had forgotten to restock. Grumpily and unwilling he left the house to go buy beer. He passed by a club on his way, only to turn around and walk through the club’s front door. That was six hours ago. Now he was pissing drink and had no clue why he was in that club.

“I’ll have whatever he’s having.” A new voice spoke beside him. Danny groaned. He hated when people sat next to him. “What’s a fine thing like you doing here on such a fine night?” The newcomer asked.

“Leave me alone, Jackson.” Danny spoke naturally as he turned the other way. Jackson laughed. Then it got serious.

“Look, Danny, I know what happened this afternoon. I heard. I’m sorry.” Jackson said sincerely.

“Fuck off!” Danny swatted at him. Jackson caught his arm and brought it back down. It went limp beside his leg.

“Danny,” Jackson said. Danny shot off the table despite the wooziness speeding through his head.

“Danny-nothing!” He shouted. “What do you want?”

“I just want to be here for you. I know how it feels to be heartbroken.” Jackson admitted. Danny snorted.

“You’re hilarious.” He muttered.

“It’s the truth. When we had to—!”

“NO! STOP!” Danny shot out of his chair and backed away. “Stop it! Don’t pull that crap with me! I don’t want to hear it. Just… Just leave me alone, Jackson. Go back to your girlfriend. I don’t want to see you again.” Danny turned and made his way to the door on wobbly feet and swayed dangerously.

How much shit does he have to deal with in one day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> …Hmmm… I don’t know… Doesn’t seem like my best work… 
> 
> Well, this last chapter concludes Five Things You Do Right but You Don’t Get the Guy. 
> 
> Here’s a thought for all to consider: I’m thinking of writing two sequels to this story. One of them is another version of this story but in Derek’s POV. The second one is about Danny/Jackson. I’m only at the planning stage so I’m hoping everyone would tell me which one they want to read first. 
> 
> I know I’m gonna get a lot of bad comments for this chapter so I’m ready! Come get me people! I will not be beaten! I WILL PREVAIL!


End file.
